


Defying Fate (Rewrite)

by TannerJay



Series: Different Dimensions for Harry [1]
Category: Black Clover - 田畠裕基 | Tabata Yuki, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Comedy, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, M/M, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Multi, Smart Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2019-11-14 09:43:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18050147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TannerJay/pseuds/TannerJay
Summary: What do you get when a greedy old man threatens the child of Lily Potter. Answer: A new world for Harry Potter.





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> I so don't own Harry Potter or Black Clover. I'm just a fan.

**_November 5, 2000 (_ ** **_Godric Hollow)_ **

 

    “What do you mean, “Harry might be what we need to win this war.”?”, Lily asked the wizened old wizard. “There was a prophecy that spoke of either you two or Frank and Alice producing a child that would have the power to vanquish the Dark Lord. It spoke of a child born as the seventh month died. Both young Neville and baby Harry fit the prophecy but Harry is the most powerful of the two, and he was born at 23:59 on July 31. So while also weaker Neville was born on the 30th. Now that we have gotten the necessary info out of the way, we should think of a plan to facilitate a meeting between the boy and the Dark Lord so tha” “Wait. You want to serve my Godson up on a silver platter to that mad reprobate? Are you out of your skull, Headmaster.”, Sirius asked interrupting the Headmaster’s line of thought. “Harry’s not going anywhere near that nut case. He’s the heir of House Potter. He’ll stay as far away from any frontline of any war until he has an heir or heirs of his own. Just as I have, just as my father had, and just as any and all Potters have before him.  We don’t raise our children to be soldiers.”, James continued. “Lord Black has also informed me that he’s making Harry his heir since I turned down the opportunity. If Ol’ Arcturus heard what you were suggesting for his heir he would make your persona non grata in the Wizengamot and paint you out to be a zealot that wants to sacrifice our children to the psycho Dark Lord to the public. Speak anymore of this and you’ll be ruined.”, Sirius declared. Dumbledore backtracked, not thinking of a contingency for this outcome. Usually when he said things and spoke of sacrifices for the _Greater Good_ people just went with what he said. Since losing his reputation and standing was out of the question he had to come up with something on the fly. “But James my boy, It’s all for the greater good. I once heard you and Lily describe Harry’s conception as a miracle. Well, the child isn’t just your miracle but he’s the miracle that would bring about the salvation of the world. It would be selfish to hoard such  a miracle.”, the Headmaster said trying to appeal to James’ past naive nature like he has done so many times in the past. “Fuck you!”, Lily interjected and startling baby Harry from his nap. His infantile cries for attention and affection broke the new mother from her anger and awakened her inner mother hen. “How dare you?”, James demanded more than questioned. “You know James and Lily tried so hard to have Harry and almost didn’t have him and you have the audacity to try and prey on that insecurity and fear. You sought to disrupt the little peace that his birth brought them, brought all of us and to manipulate us so that we fell in line with you _Greater Good_. You knew Lily was hit with that infertility curse during a raid that your informant gave false information about. Lily exhausted all her favors and stent so much of her resources to create a way for her to bare and give birth to her son, their son, our son! And you want us to throw him away because you’re too lazy to go after and deal with your mistake yourself. Believe me when I say Arcturus will hear of this conversation. And I’m done with your Order of the Phoenix. All we ever do is received tainted information and arrive when it’s too late. For someone so hell-bent on us not  killing Death Eaters, you’re sure are pretty lax about them killing our allies and civilians.”, Sirius added. “Headmaster, I believe you’ve overstayed your welcome. I’ll too be renouncing your little boy band and pulling my funding from it. There are a lot more, practical and more lucrative things I can waste my ancestors gold on than someone willing to threaten their heir’s existence before it even really started.”, James stated. Dumbledore stood and Sirius lead him to the door while James set to locking him and the rest of the Order from the wards. Once that was done they both made their way to the nursery. There they found Lily staring down at, a once again sleeping, Harry with tears in her eyes. “He’s going to come after my baby.” she lamented. “Don’t worry, Dear. Dumbledore’s gone and locked from the wards. He won’t have Harry.”, James assured her. “Not the old fool!”, she exclaimed while whispering as not to reawaken the sleeping babe. “The Dark Maniac. What are we going to do.”, she asked, mainly herself. “Calm down Lily, it’s not like he can get through the fidelius. He’d have to find Peter and no one can find Peter unless he wants them to. That rat animagus form of his is something else.”, Sirius tried. “We all thought that Gideon and Fabian were safe too. I’m not trying to sound like a pessimist but, we need a little insurance from this whole war. Not just for Harry but all of his future assets. That whole conversation had nothing to do with this war. Dumbledore had a law passed that made all estates belonging to Families that go extinct be confiscated by the Ministry into a fund that, surprise surprise, Chief Warlock is the sole holder of. You two aren’t empaths like me. All I could feel was his greed and your fear. So we have to come up with a way that protects Harry and his Assets. If we die he might try and get Harry out of way or obtain some kind of guardianship of him.”, Lily Stated. Lily’s Empath ability came to her in her seventh year. It was around that time she noticed James past feeling of infatuation turned into genuine love and Severus’ feeling of love became hate and obsession. “Well Lils, you’re the smart one. What do you think we should do. The way you just despaired you make it seem baby prongs already has a foot in the veil.”, Sirius said offhandedly. “The veil?”, Lily asked. then a look that spoke of inspiration appeared on her face. “The veil.”, she said again with finality. “What about it?”, James asked. “The Veil. Although it has been used for execution of criminals for the past three centuries, among those of us that work in the Department of Mysteries, it is actually a one-way doorway to alternate universes. The only reason people die when they get thrown in is that you need a sacrifice to activate it and it can only be activated from the outside.”, Lily explained while also cycling through different scenarios in her head. “So what? You wanna chuck poor Harry into the veil?”, kinda counterproductive.”, James sassed. “No, we’re not throwing him through the veil. We’ll send him and all of his resources to another universe. We’ll have to factor in things like relative peace. The state of their government, and magic. If push comes to shove he might not even need to live through the war or the messy aftermath. We can iron out details later. Right now let’s worry about moving his assets and making sure he’ll be educated.”, Lily said walking from the nursery.

 

Over the course of the of eight months Lily, Sirius, and James moved into Potter Castle, abandoning the Cottage, just in case. Lily had been studying and creating spells and rituals and to create her doorway, as she called it. She would often time be seen scribbling in her expanded journal She would go days on end without food and water and James more time than he wished walked in on her having a breakdown because something didn’t work. Today was one of those days. James walked into the living area of the family suite of the Lord’s quarters of Potter Castle holding a nearly one-year-old Harry, who was holding his left foot to his mouth and gumming on it. Since that day Lily vibrant red hair had become duller and in some areas grey. “Lily. Lily flower, calm yourself.”, James tried while setting Harry on his play mat surrounded by his favorite toys. The squeal of joy made his distraught mother look up. “How are you, my Angel?”, Lily said getting the elated baby’s attention. Said angel saw his mother for the first time in a few days and did something that he’d witnessed almost everybody around him did. He got to his feet and took two steps in her direction before falling to his bottom. He clapped his little baby hand together and squealed in joy again. He had been trying doing that for a few days now. “Oh, Angel! You just took your first steps!”, Lily said excitedly and genuinely happy. She caressed his cheek and chin with her knuckle, only for Baby Harry to take it as an invitation to use her knuckle as a teething toy. Lily couldn’t help but smile anyway. Her little man was getting big and was so advanced for his age. “Lils you need to bathe and eat. We have that meeting at Gringotts today.”, James informed her. She set her journal down and sighed. “I’ll be not but a moment.”, she said while leaving out. “Okay Little Man, Let’s get you fed.”, James said, prompting Harry to squeal at the promise of food. He reached up with his arms, silently demanding to be picked up, and James grabbed him. “You’re to be so smart, Little Man. Soon enough you’ll be getting a broom and a wand and you’ll be a proper little wizard.”, James said talking to Harry rather than baby talk. Lily had forbidden it, stating that he’s a person and that he’ll learn faster if you speak to him like it. She wasn’t wrong. Although Harry wasn’t speaking English, he did know what the important words are. He knew: mum and da and Padfoot. He knew Moony and food and bedtime. The latter of which they found out the hard way when Baby Harry threw a tantrum when he knew he would be separated from his toys. That situation was also his first instance of accidental magic. He had made the stuffed dragon stick to him. It took hours to unstick it. Lily walked into the dining room and heard James feeding Harry. “Here comes the quaffle and it needs a goal post so Gryffindor can win the House Cup.”, he prompted. Harry giggled and opened his mouth. “James. I know you aren’t pushing that dangerous sport on him. James spluttered while scraping the last of the mash in the bowl for Harry’s last spoonful. Harry of course laughed and blew spit bubbles. “Here comes the last bite. Say ahh.”, Harry did his best to make the noise his da had made but ended up spitting fire from his mouth. James immediately flinched back from Harry’s highchair. Lily and James stared at the giggling and cooing baby. Lily was the first to come out of her shock and applauded Harry. “So good my Angel. My big strong dragon.”, Lily said. She was completely enamored with the child. He could do no wrong. “How?”, James asked. “I don’t know. Maybe one of your ancestors was a dragon.”, Lily stated referring to the fact that most Pureblood families have a blood relation to a magical creature. “No dragons in my line. Maybe it’s yours.”, James suggested. “Me. But I’m muggle-born. My magic is neutral.”, Lily reasoned. “I thought your parents said you were adopted. Who knows, you may very well be a pureblood witch. Regardless, it doesn’t hurt to get a blood test at Gringotts. We’ll get one for me and Harry too. Who knows what they’ll find.”, James said while slowly creeping towards a gurgling Baby Harry. “Last bite bud.”, he said getting a cheer from said baby.

  


          **_45 minutes later_ ** **_(Gringotts Bank London Branch)_ **

 

The High-Security Portkey, issued by Gringotts to high profile clients during this war, dropped the family of three in the receiving area of the highly guarded area of Gringotts. The family promptly searched and temporarily relieved of their wands. Once they were thoroughly examined deemed safe, they were addressed by a goblin that was wearing a business suit, as opposed to the many surrounding goblins wearing armor. “Lord and Lady Potter, Little Heir Harry.”, the unidentified goblin prompted to receive a squeal from Baby Harry. The goblin smiled in a non-threatening way. “Children really the light of our society. It’s a shame so many have died because of these dark times. It’ll all the better when all of this nastiness is over.”, the still unidentified goblin said to the two adult humans. “Spleensmash, It’s nice to see you again. Lily greeted the goblin. “We have a lot to go over.”, she continued. “I wager we do.”, Spleensmash replied. “Follow me to my office.”, he finished while gesturing with his hand for them to follow. The Potters followed the goblin through an admittedly spacious and tastefully decorated corridor. Said corridor was lined with thick oaken doors with multiple notable pureblood family crest carved under a larger crest of the clan that goblin belonged to. Beside the doors were golden plates with names like Meathook, Growlsnatch, and Hammersmash engraved on them, signifying who those offices belong to. After passing fifteen doors, which each is maybe two feet apart from each other, the reached a door that had four crests carved into it, excluding the goblins’ clan crest, there was Potter, Peverell, Selwyn, and Rosier. Spleensmash opened the door and led the family of three into the obviously magically expanded office. The goblin took a seat behind a mahogany desk that had a few knick-knacks that Baby Harry immediately reached for, only to be stopped by his mother. “No Harry. Those aren’t yours.”, she said softly. The baby stuck his bottom lip out and gave his mother watery eyes. Lily sighed and reached into her purse and pulled out Harry favorite stuffed dragon. The babe squealed and snatched the dragon only to immediately put it in his mouth. “Sorry about that, he’s getting more and more curious these days.”, James explained. “No harm was done. The little warrior’s just going through that phase all babies go through. He reminds me of my son Griphook when he was but a rugrat. Now he’s all pride, honor, and success for the future. They really just grow up to fast.”, Spleensmash said with a sympathetic and knowing look on his face. “Now what can Gringotts do for you today?”, Spleensmash asked with the goblinesque smirk that most Gringotts employee is known for. “First matter of business is blood and heredity test for the three of us. We have reason to believe that Lily may not be a first generation witch and would like to a certain her assets. I myself would like to know if there’s anything my family missed, lost, or omitted in our records that I should know about; and Harry exhaled fire this morning, we want to know what that is about.”, James explained. “Okay. That’s all doable. Let me get the necessary potions and athame, as well as the magic parchment. The Spleensmash got up from his obviously elevated chair and went to a cabinet that was easily accessible to someone of his statue and came back with a diamond bowl, three vials, and a short dagger with many runes inscribed on it. he sat those things on his desk and open a drawer from his side and pulled out three rolls of parchment. “Okay, who’s first?”, he asked. “I am.”, Lily said while passing off he son to his father. Spleensmash poured the clear liquid from one of the vials into the diamond bowl and requested that lily use the atheme to put seven drops of her blood into the potion. Lily used the dagger to prick her index finger and slowly let seven drops fall, one by one, into the bowl. As soon as the seventh drop hit the potion the liquid turned lavender. Spleensmash unrolled the scroll of parchment and poured the mixture onto the paper. The surface of the rippled as if someone was pouring water into a bigger pool of water. As soon as the last of the mixture was in the parchment lines started to grow from the center of the page. “While that takes its time to set let’s get your test out of the way Lord Potter.”, Spleensmash said, while already pouring the potion in the already cleaned bowl. “Seven drops.”, he reminded him while holding out the atheme. James passed his son to said son’s mother. James repeated Lily’s action with the dagger, but his mixture turned celadon green instead of lavender. Spleensmash poured the mixture into another parchment and handed James the cleaned bowl. “I suggest one of you hold him and one of you get the blood.”, he said gesturing to an oblivious Harry, who was still going to town, teething on his stuffed dragon. “We should do it while he’s distracted. He won’t even feel it. James got the blood from Baby Harry’s palm and Spleensmash poured the scarlet mixture. “Lady Potter. It looks like your blood work is in. Would like to see?”, he asks rhetorically while handing the scroll to her. Said scroll read:

  


Lilian Anamarylis Potter nee Evans

 

Species: Human-Witch

 

Born as: Gwendolyn Flamel

 

Born to: Nicholas Flamel and Perenelle Flamel

 

Age: 21

 

D.O.B.: January 30, 1970

 

Adopted by: Gregory Evans and Roselyn Evans

 

Hereditary Heiress of The Wisest House Ravenclaw (of Britain), The Most Diligent House Hufflepuff (of Britain) and The Venerable House Flamel (of France)  

 

Magical Gifts and Talents: Empathy and Elevated I.Q.

 

Vaults: Vaults are only accessible with the consent of Nicholas Flamel or Perenelle Flamel   

 

“How?”, she asked. “That’s something you’re going to have to ask your biological parents, Lady Potter. If it suits your needs, your parents can be contacted and transported here today; if it isn’t an inconvenience for you or them.”, Spleensmash said. Lily, still in a pseudo state of shock just nodded her head. James picked the scroll from her slacked grip. “Wow. And people said you were a gold digger. My father-in-law can make gold. I seriously married up.”, James said in amazement, which was enough to pull Lily out of her shock so she could swat him over the head. Baby Harry saw this and also hit his father, albeit not very hard but, enough to lighten the sunken mood. “Okay. Your birth parents have or are already being notified and being chartered to this branch via H.S.P. (High-Security Portkey) or Portal.”, Spleensmash said while climbing back into his chair. James looked at him confused and awkwardly asked, ”When did you leave?”. Spleensmash smiled wickedly and said, “Old Goblin Warrior trick.” James shook his head and said, mainly to himself but, loud enough for everyone to hear, “Thank Merlin we’re not fighting them.” The old Goblin Warrior just gave a  wide smile showing off his razor-sharp teeth. “If you wizards were fighting the Goblin Nation then it wouldn’t be me that you would have to worried about. I’m over 700 years old so I’m retired as a fighter. You’d have to worry about the faster, more agile stronger Goblins of the younger generation.”, he informed the adult human male across from him. “Did you just say portal?”, Lily asked out of the blue. “Yes, I did.”, the goblin responded. “Now. Lord Potter, I believe your blood work is ready for viewing. If you will.

  


James Fleamont Potter

 

Species: Human-Wizard

 

Born to: Fleamont Potter and Euphemia Potter

 

Age: 21

 

D.O.B.: March 27, 1970

Hereditary Heir of The Most Ancient and Noble House Potter (of Britain with Greek and Roman roots as Artist), The Mighty House Gryffindor (of Britain), and The Deathly House Peverell (of Britain with Greek and Roman roots as Necromancers and Scholars)   

 

Magical Gifts and Talents: Wandless Casting, Legilimency, Animagus, and Warder

 

Vauts: 3,4,5,12,13,16,75,216,335, and 713 (Potter Family Heir Vault, Overseer of only)

 

“Damn. We always knew but we never figured that we would inherit anything from these families. Damn. Did my ancestors marry up or what?”, he asked rhetorically while showing off to his wife. “James if you keep talking like that we’ll end up doing that thing that Sirius wants to do. You know. The thing you said it would be a cold day in hell before you let happen. Keep it up.”, Lily Potter warned her husband. Lord Potter blushed at the memory of the suggestion that was given by his best friend and he and wife’s shared lover. “I’ll be good.”, he said sheepishly. “Is Harry’s test done?”, James asked in an attempt to change the subject. “Yes it is but there seem to be some, irregularities. Here.”, he said while handing the test to James.

 

Hadrian Gregory-James Potter

 

Species: Alchemical-Chimera (Human, Dragon, and Veela)

 

Born to: James Potter and Lilian Potter nee Evans

 

Age: 1

 

D.O.B.: July 31, 2000

 

Hereditary Houses:The Most Ancient and Noble House Potter (of Britain with Greek and Roman roots as Artist), Most Ancient and Noble House Black (of Britain with Spanish, Portuguese, and Caribbean roots as Pirates), The Mighty House of Gryffindor (of Britain), The Wisest House Ravenclaw (of Britain), The Diligent House Hufflepuff (of Britain), The Venerable House Flamel (of France)

 

Vaults: Access to vaults at this time is denied. Age requirement not met.

 

“Sirius’ family were pirates. That’s it, he has to be Black Beard this Halloween.”, James said. “If you are referring to Sirius Black in correlation to the Black family and their roots as Pirates then I should inform you that Black Beard, as you called him, is the Great Patriarch of that family.”, Spleensmash informed them. “That’s so cool.”, James said throwing his arms in the air. Harry watching his captivated father as he threw his arms up copied him and cheered, while also expelling fire from his mouth and throwing everyone into a panic to put the desk out. “Sorry, Spleensmash. For both of the children.”, Lily said while giving James a scathing look. “Sorry, Spleensmash.”, James said sounding slightly embarrassed. Harry just gnawed on his first having lost his dragon in the excitement. Then there was a knock on the door. “Enter.”, Spleensmash ordered. “Account Manager, There is a Mr. and Mrs. Flamel here requesting your attendance.”, an unidentified Goblin proclaimed. “Please send them in.”, Spleensmash requested. After several silent moments, a middle-aged looking couple entered the office. The male of the two had silver hair with faint streaks of red, his skin was tanned and although not heavily wrinkled did show some age in the form of laugh lines, sagging under his eyes, and creases on his forehead. He was wearing burgundy robes had a garnett encrusted oricalcom pendant that was about the shape and size of galeon. The woman that accompanying him looked like she could be Lily’s older sister, the only difference was the woman’s black hair. “Oh dear. You’ve got your father’s dedication to his work.”, she said directing her attention to Lily. “You’ve been working yourself like there’s no tomorrow.”, she said while caressing Lily’s cheek. ”But you still look like the baby I had to give up. I’m so glad I got to meet you and you’ve grown into a brilliant young woman. You do our bloodline well, Gwen.”, she finished. “I go by Lily now.”, Lily responded with a smile and misty eyes. “This is my husband”, she said gesturing to James. “And this is your grandson Hadrian, but, everyone calls him Harry.”, she said hefting up the baby, who was still gnawing on his knuckles. “Extraordinary!”, Lord Flamel finally said. “Did you do this?”, he asked gesturing towards Harry. “He wasn’t some experiment! He’s my son. He’s a miracle, my miracle. I went through a lot so I could bare him even after the infertility curse. Don’t refer to him as, This ever again.”, Lily scolded him. Lady Perenelle laughed at this. “She’s my daughter alright.”, she confirmed to herself. “Now what does my deplorable husband speak of?”, she finally asks. Lily just hand her Harry’s blood test. “She didn’t even need to be taught. she just picked it on her own. Seriously. What is wrong with you Flamels?”, Perenelle asks her husband. “There’s nothing wrong with us. Genius just runs through our genes. She made a veela- dragon homunculus egg cell in a magical womb that activated once it came in contact with two sources of genetic material, her blood and her husband’s sperm and incubated and shared the magic with the child that grew in the womb during her “pregnancy”. I dare say you should patten the process and market it, especially since the child is guaranteed to be magical, she basically cut squibs out of the equation. Really, my dear, I’m sorry for my carelessness, my grandson is beautiful, but as an alchemist of my age, it’s something special to come across something new. He’s new. I must ask, has he shown any draconic or veela qualities?”, Lord Flamel finally ask. “Actually he”, James started but was interrupted by the still sitting Goblin. “Time is money you know.”, he informed more than asked. “Sorry, Spleensmash. This is just.”, ”I understand Lady Potter, nevertheless, we still have business to conduct. Though I must say, even amongst Goblins, your chimera ritual would be highly sought after. So I assume you’ll want pattern that while you’re here?”, he finally asks. Lily nods her head and Spleensmash retrieves the paperwork. “Spleensmash, the main reason we’re here today is that Houses Potter, Gryffindor, and Peverell will be pulling our assets from the Bank.”, James says with finality and conviction. The room became still. It seemed even Baby Harry felt the tension since he stopped his babbling and cooing and too went silent. “I I’m sorry to hear that. May I ask why?”, Spleensmash ask solemnly. “This Bank and its employees aren’t the problem, really. Gringotts has always guarded my family’s wealth, history , and knowledge with ferocity, but the truth is my Lady and I just don’t think this world is the best place for Harry anymore. With the recent laws being made and the Dark Psycho after our son because the action of Albus Dumbledore, we’ve decided to send Harry to another dimension. We hope one day he’ll be able to return but at the current moment, we don’t think it safe to leave him or his future assets in the potential hand of murders, psychos, and thieves. Again, no offence to the Goblin nation, I am not referring to you. Just a psychotic Dark Lord plus an opportunistic Chief Warlock with no qualms with sacrificing a child to see his belonging confiscated, doesn’t make the future of our family look bright.”, James finished. “Is that why Lady Potter asked about portals?”, Spleensmash asked. Lily nodded her head. “A portal in this instance is a terrible idea. You’ll want a portkey. Anyone would be able to follow through a portal.”, Spleensmash informed. Lily stilled at that, then broke down. She was barely holding on to Baby Harry, who was promptly grabbed by his new grandmother. “It could have been a potkey. I wasted so much time and energy and effort and resources! I could’ve finish this four months ago!”, she grieved. “Thank you for your suggestion.”, James offered. “It’s really appreciated.”, He finished. “We would also to commision a family portrait, two personal portraits, and a joint portrait of Lily and I. We also need to run a full audit of those accounts. If anyone owe any debts, call them in, if we owe any debts, forward the gold to them. Any liquid assets should be converted to gold ingots. Silver and platinum are also acceptable. Lily and I will go through the other objects and artifacts at a later date.”, James continued with his business. “That being said, we’ll need prolong stay in our vaults. If we are visited we would only accept these  two in the office with us, Sirius and Arcturus Black, and Remus Lupin. Anyone else is to be repelled. We’ll also be acquiring the assistance of our elves. At the moment, this all.”, James finished. “They can have access to Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw vaults. Both have large libraries that might come in handy. There’s some gold but not much.”, Perenelle added. “Of course we’ll help our new family in there endeavour. And I want my heir to be educated , were ever he end up, he’ll be representing our family.”, Nicholas said. “Very well. These things will be carried out immediately.” Spleensmash said solemnly. “I’ll be in the alley buying trunks. I’ll be under the cloak so don’t worry.”, James said to Lily. “I’ll meet you down in the vaults.”, James finished before he was escorted from the office.

 

**_Over the course of four months_ **

 

 **** The Potters, Flamels, and Black copied and organized everything in their vaults and family libraries. Copies of every book, tome, pamphlet, and blueprint were made. They wanted to make sure that Harry would have everything that he needed to become anything he wanted wherever he ended. Books ranging from the Dark Arts to Holy Magic. Lily also made sure there was a healthy deposit of muggle educational book included. Literature and workbooks ranging from beginners level reading, writing, and counting to higher education text and in multiple languages. Lily wasn’t the only one who added muggle things of Muggle origin. Sirius added a bunch of muggle music that he liked as well as muggle music that he didn't like, he made sure to leave a note to Harry what was good and what he thought was trash. Sirius also left his notes on converting muggle motorized vehicles; bikes, cars, trucks, and planes into magical variants, much like his bike, along with several bikes, cars, trucks, and a few airplanes, he no doubt stole shrunken down, of course, so he could enchant his own. The Flamels added everything the had on alchemy and its subcategories, such as alkahestry and the like, as well as Enchanting and enchantments. James had discovered a lot about his family that he’d never known. For instance, the Peverells started off as a group of scholars. They had been around as long as man had been using magic and is technically the oldest family in the world. They had built both libraries of Alexandria and had created the first spells that gave way to the spells used today. Nobody knows where they actually came from, mostly because they were a group with members from all over the world.  James also discovered that what they’re doing to Harry isn’t a new concept. Peverells lefts to new dimensions every few generations to learn and discover new things. James made sure that the knowledge that their vault had definitely gone with Harry, with it he might be able to come back one day. Arcturus had caught wind of what the planned to do, via legilimency on an unsuspecting Sirius Black, and suggested they get some House Elves for Harry. It was a novel idea, but it gave them another problem. How would they get the Elves to stay with Harry if he had no house? The answer came in the form a retort from Sirius when he said, “It’s not like we can enchant the cottage to be the portkey.”. Which led to Nicholas transmuting the runes onto the foundation of the cottage of Godric hollow. The enchantments would have worked if the foundation would conduct magic, but it didn’t. Baby Harry’s first birthday was celebrated in the vault of Gryffindor. There were cake and kisses and hugs for little harry as well as a pile of gifts, including the infamous training broom that showed harry’s amazing aptitude for flying. Also among the gift was a crystal locket, obviously transmuted by his grandfather and enchanted by his grandmother. The locket was burgundy in color. when asked what it was Nicholas only said, “It doesn’t have a name. It’s a new element that we discovered takes well to expansion charms. If you tap it with your wand or feed it some magic, you’ll see what it’s really capable of.”. Lily was awestruck when she found a mansion inside. After exploring a bit they found an indoor quidditch pitch, a pool, greenhouses, a lake filled with fish, a ranch manned by House Elves, an orchard with various fruit trees, potions labs, wine cellar, a vaults with a few tons of gold, silver and other precious metals and gems, a library, kitchen and many bedrooms. It was exactly what they needed for the Elves as they had already stated that it was enough for them. Later that evening, the adults were having their discussion, totally oblivious to Baby Harry toddling away from their sight. Baby Harry got a fair bit of distance away from them and found something shiny on a bottom shelf of a bookcase. The object was a pulsing blue egg-shaped stone with veins of silver. Baby Harry did what all babies did and reached for it. Upon touching it the stone exploded, getting the attention of all present adults. The explosion didn’t cause any damage to the books, the shelf or Harry. The only thing affected by the explosion was the tiny bird now in little Harry’s hand. The adults came upon Harry showing consideration and tenderness  that no child his age should know and softly petting the tiny chick in his hand and cooing at it. The bird was giving short squawks up at the child holding it. When the adults finally got Harry’s attention he reached up to his mother and said “mama!”, to try and show her his new bird friend. “I’ll be damned.”, Nicholas said. “My grandson hatched a phoenix.”, he said still awestruck. Lily picked up Harry and his bird. “You heard it too? Right? He said mama.”, she said with tears in her eye. “Damn. That means you won.”, James said in a disappointed voice. “Won what?”, Sirius asked. “We had a bet. If he won he could teach Harry to fly as early as he wanted. If I won then he would have to do that thing that you wanted to do.”, Lily explained “You mean? Really? He’ll take the gender swapping potion?”, Sirius asked in excitement. A squawk interrupted them. “I dare say as funny as my daughter's sex life is, that bird must be famished. You’ll need to feed it. Blueberries are usually their favorite.”, Perenelle spoke up. “Oh right.”, Lily said in the agreement calling an Elf to retrieve a bowl of blueberries. Lily set the bird on the table with its berries and Harry on her lap so he could watch it eat. “We need to find the egg shells.”, Nicholas said. “Why?’, James asked. “Phoenix eggshells have a lot of different properties. They’re so rare it’s impractical to rely on them. If you're going to use them you have to use them in something that’ll have a permanent effect, like a fireproofing ritual or a sorcerer's stone.” Nicholas explained. “Since Harry hatched it he might end up having a stone of his own one day. But one thing it would be wise to do soon is the fireproofing ritual, especially with his proclivity for starting them.”, Perenelle said getting a nod from the men in the room. Things calmed down after that and things didn’t get exciting again until the tail end of October. James was trying to convince Sirius to be a pirate with them for Halloween. Harry was going to be their captain and he was going to have his phoenix, who began to look like an albino parrot, on his shoulder. Harry was advanced for his age. His speech was childlike and garbled sometimes but perfectly understandable. He walked on his own two feet steadily and rarely fell, although he was still banned from stares. He had named his phoenix Hedwig, she had grown a fair bit since he hatching, but still only about the size of a pigeon. She was always with Harry. They ate meals together, they bathed together, and they slept in the same room. Harry would never let anyone call Hedwig his bird. To him, she was a sister and a partner. At this current time, Harry and Hedwig were reading their ABC’s book and eating apple slices. He was allowed to eat them because he had the teeth for them. It scared Lily how far along Harry was until she remembered that she was the same, except her food had to be mashed, be she chucked that up to Harry being part dragon. She had finally finished her super portkey, as James had taken to calling it, and finished arranging their vaults and money. In the end they decided that they would cancel their Most Ancient and Noble status on the vault and just make them personal vaults. They left half the the resources in the vault and left Spleensmash the manage of the vaults with the order to invest and see the vaults grow again, which led to the Goblin smiling a predatory smile. Goblins like being told to make money. To give permission for a goblin to use your money and invest with it is a rarity amongst Witches and Wizards. they’re all to paranoid for that. The Potters had all but washed their hands of the war and were just living their life as it was.

 

Halloween came and saw the family of two dads one mom and a baby flueing to the cottage, dressing up as a pirate crew, and taking pictures. Captain Harry was taken around the neighborhood and collected a fairly sizable bag of candy, or booty to Sirius, so much that he couldn’t carry it. At sundown, the family returned home, Lily threw a few charms over Harry’s candy to check it. Sirius left to see his Grandfather to wish him a blessed Samhain. When all the candy was checked and Harry was near exhaustion the family decided it was time to flue back to the castle. Lily put Harry’s candy in his locket and made her way to the fire place. She threw a pinch of powder in  but nothing happened. She tried again and still nothing. “James!”, she screamed. “They’re coming. The flue’s not working!”, she said frantically. James didn’t say a thing. He made sure the locket was fastened around both Harry and Hedwig. “Harry, I need you to do something for daddy. I need you to be brave. Mommy and I are going away for a while, but it’s okay I promise. Just stay here and everything will be okay.”, James said with tears in his eyes. “But why?”, Harry said with big sad eyes. He always hated be separated from his ma and dad. “There’s bad people here. They want to hurt you but Mommy and Daddy won’t let them, I promise.”, James said with finality. Just then the wards alerted him to someone crossing the ward line. “That rat betrayed us!”, James yelled to Lily. “Take Harry and go.”, he commanded while shoving his invisibility cloak in her hands. Lily took Harry and ran to his nursery, ignoring the sound of fighting downstairs. Lily quickly put the cloak inside Harry’s locket doing her best to ignore her baby’s whine and protest to whatever was going on. She had just closed the locket and placed it around the boy and bird when the door was blown in. The grotesque snake like figure stood before the mother and son with wand in hand. “Move aside girl.”, the snake man demanded. “No, not my Harry, take me instead.”, she begged. “Move aside you wretched little mudblood.”, he sneered. “Please not Harry. Take me instead”, he begged. “I will not tell you again. Move aside little mudblood!”, he yelled. “I bet my blood is purer than yours.”, Lily sneered in her head before begging, “Not Harry.”, and only to be met with the death spell. Harry watched his mother go down and saw the man who had made her go down. His eye became slitted and before the locket turned portkey could take him away, he roared belching up fire that caught Voldemort and the rest of the house. Although he was teleported away, he still fulfilled the prophecy and vanquished the Dark Lord.

  


**_Church of Hage_ ** **_(5 years before Asta and Yuno arrival)_ **      

 

    Harry was a wreck. His mother was hurt and he was separated from her. He cried, screamed, and bellowed out for whoever would listen. Not even the soothing trills of his sister soothed his broken heart. “What’s all this noise?”, a jovial man in a black robe with a black and white collar asked. “A child?”, he asked in awe. He picked the crying babe up and set the bird on his shoulder. “Hey little guy. I know something is wrong, but I can’t fix it if you don’t use your words. Come on talk to me?”, the man asked. “Come on. What’s your name? How old are you?”, he ask the babe. Harry looked up at him and sniffled as he calmed down. “Hawwy Pottor”, he lisped quietly. “Harry Potter?”, the man asked and Harry nodded. “How old are you”, he asked again. Harry held out one finger. “Mama say fifteens montes.”, Harry said. “Fifteen months huh. That means your a big boy now right?”, he asked with a smile. “Yesh. Mama and Daddies says so.”, Harry said with a small smile. He was really proud of being a big boy. “You know big boys don’t just cry, they use their words and try and solve the problem. So. Are you just going to cry from now on?’, he ask the surprisingly intelligent babe.”No!”, Harry yelled getting motivated. The bird on the man’s shoulder trilled at Harry’s lift in attitude. “Good. Come on. Let’s get you some food and a place to sleep. You can call me Father from now on.”, he said while carrying a half-asleep Harry into the church.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hage Village Church_ ** **_( Approximately 2 years later)_ **

 

    “Ugh!”, a three year old Harry groans followed shortly after by a whimper. “Hurts, Father.” he moaned pathetically. The new nun, Sister Lily, was massaging his scalp and temples to alleviate some of the pain. “I know son, but there’s nothing I can do right now. I can give you some sleeping medicine so you don’t have to suffer so much.”, Father said solemnly pulling out a corked bottle of medicine. A whimper was his only reply. “Open up, Son.”, Father asked guiding a spoon of clear viscous liquid to his mouth. Harry complied, being conscience of his fire breath. “There you are.”. Father said with a small smile at seeing that he didn’t have to fight Harry to take medicine. “Sister, please take Harry to bed. He’ll be out soon.” Sister Lily carried Harry to his bed, tucked him in and gave him a kiss on the forehead. “Sleep tight, Harry. I hope you feel better tomorrow.”, she said with sincerity, although she knew it wouldn’t help. These headaches have been happening since a little before his second birthday. They had been to many doctors and healers; non could even diagnose what was wrong, not even Father’s acquaintance from the noble realm that used that awesome Jellyfish magic. “I wish I knew what was wrong with me. I wish it would stop hurting. I wish it would just go away.”, I said before the medicine started to take effect. I was almost asleep when a shrill voice got my attention. “Yous want pain reliever potion, Master Harry.”, the voice asked from the side of my bed. A small, brown floppy eared being appeared. “A house elf?”, I found myself asking. “Yous remember!”, the elf celebrated. “We’s thought you wouldn’t remember us but yous do!”, I flinched at the loud voice, my current sensitivity working against me. “Oh. Uhm sorry, Master. Do yous want the potion now?”, the elf ask holding out a vial of clear liquid. I nod my head and take it. “That’s the foulest thing I have ever put in my mouth.” I say. “Yeah. Most potions are foul. Only the lethal ones usually taste good.”, the elf explained. “What’s your name? How are you here? Do you know why I keep getting these headaches?”, I question at rapid speed. “Wait. Wait. One at a time Master. In order: My name is Jasmine you can call me Jaz. I came here with you as well as all of the elves assigned to you. We all stay in your necklace mostly but some of us stay under yous cloak and watch you, just incase. And you get headaches because you have hyperthymesia. It basically means you remember too much. With some better mental discipline. I’ll get you some books on occlumency from the locket.”, she said before disappearing off somewhere. I get out of bed and go to find Father or Sister Lily. I was always told that secrets like this wasn’t to be kept. I ran into Sister Lily first. “Harry. What are you doing out of bed?”, she ask slightly panic. “An elf gave me a pain reliever potion.”, I said much to her disbelief. “Wha..?”, she started only to be interrupted by Jaz’s reappearance. “Here’s yous book, Master Harry.”, Jaz said cheerfully. “Thanks.”, I said. “Jaz, this is sister Lily. She is the nun of this church and one of my parental guardians. Sister Lily, this is Jasmine. She is what is known as a House Elf. They kinda form symbiotic relationships with Humans or any being of significant magical power. They cook, clean, garden and do a wide range of things. Also they’re super powerful, although they aren’t fighter by nature. Apparently my Family sent them here with me.”, I said talking a mile a minute, much to Lily’s amusement. “Well it’s good you’re feeling better. You’re such a ray of sunshine when you’re up. It breaks my heart that you get these headaches.”, Sister Lily said with a small smile. “Jasmine was it? May I speak with you, alone. Harry, dear. Will you go back to your room.” Lily said gesturing back to the door. “Okay.”, I said cheerfully. Back in my room I started on my book. It was a bit difficult. It seems even though we speak the same language, our alphabets are a bit different. I had gotten used to this world’s version of the language and only just started learning the other when I left. I was a bit strange and weird but I just powered through it, stumbling and sounding out what I thought the words should say. Eventually It all started to make sence and the words and letters became a language I could understand. Soon enough I was reading the book with no problem. I didn’t notice but hours went passed before I pulled out of learning to clear my mind and organise my memories and thoughts. Before me stood Lily and Jaz. “Yes?”, I asked them. “Harry. We think that you could benefit from Jaz’s presence. She’ll teach you and keep you safe. She explained why you get headaches as well as answered a few other questions that arose about you. Father and I are still here for you, but Jaz is in a sense your nanny.”, Lily explained. I nodded my head. Shortly after a yawn fell from my mouth. “I guess I did just take sleeping medicine.”, I thought to myself while falling asleep.  

 

    The next day, Jaz woke me to partake in a breakfast hardier than what I’m used to. There was steak, eggs over easy, fresh fruit, and potatoes. I ate as much as I could before Jaz took it away. I was given a cup of milk when I was done. “After breakfast, we’ll start with magic control. As an elf, I’m forbidden from ever teaching a Human to use magic like us. All Elves are bound to this rule. Our ways and practices are forbidden to Human, the same way Human wands are forbidden to us. When my kind became ill and lost the ability to connect our magic to the world, this was the pact we made with Humans when decided to bond, so that we didn’t become extinct.”, Jaz explained. “Then how are you going to teach me?”, I asked. “I’m forbidden to teach Human the Elven practices. But you, young Master, are a Dragon.”, Jaz said with a smirk. I tilted my head to the right and cocked my left eyebrow up. “What?”, I asked. “It’s true. Before your Mam*, Dear Mistress Lily, had you she was hit with a infertility curse. She worked tirelessly to figure out away around it. Eventually she used the fertility of a Veela, or Fire Nymph, and a Dragon. The ritual she used countered the curse, but it gave you more of the attributes of the Dragon and Nymph.”, Jaz explained. “What is a Nymph?”, I ask. “A being, usually female but sometimes male, of great sexualty and fertlility.”, she said without missing a beat. “Now. I need you to get comfortable. Sit back, or lie down. Do whatever you need to do to get as comfortable as you can be.”, Jaz instructed. After following said instruction, which led to me lying on my back with my hands behind my head, she gave me my next set of instructions. Close your eyes and focus on your breathing and my voice, and nothing else.”, Jaz commanded. “Breath in and out.”, she instructed. “There should be a warmth deep within you. Feel it out, follow it.”, she said which lined up to what was happening. Before long I found an orb of glowing energy. I knew this was my magic. Without being prompted to I went to it and  caressed it and it greeted me like a happy, energetic pet might greet its master after a long day. Before I realized it, I was disconnected to the outside world. I couldn’t hear my breath or Jaz. I intended to back track and go back to where I knew I could hear Jaz, but something, felt like it didn’t want me to leave just yet. After a few moments of looking around, looking for foreign entities, I found that the entity that didn’t want me to leave was my magic. “You don’t want me to go?”, I ask with some connection I didn’t even know I had with the orb. “But, I have to be able to wake up soon. I can’t be here and out there.”, I tried to explain. The orb didn’t speak, but it gave me a idea of what it meant through emotions, that are technically mine. “So I have to connect with you completely? How do I do that?”, I ask. Those foreign but familiar feeling came back and I had a general idea of what I had to do. “Okay.”, I said while moving deeper into the orb. It was like swimming, through concrete, but I couldn’t stop. I kept going until I came upon a tiny speck within the orb. As soon as I got close enough, I clasp the speck in my hands. My eyes flew open and colors all around me burst into existence. Colors that weren’t there, colors that I couldn’t see with my eyes before. Before I could completely lose myself and marvel at all the I’m seeing an shrill angry voice cut me off. “What have yous done!? I did not tell you to make contact! You skipped over three whole steps! Do you know how difficult it will be to learn those extra steps now?!”. I just looked at her, but as soon as she made eye contact with me she stopped her nagging and swooned. “Master. Yous be so pretty. I think yous have discovered your allure. You’re such a pretty child, how cans Jasmine be angry with yous?”, she finally ask. “Allure?”, I ask. “Your allure how Veelas dominate their partners. Despite usually being of the fairer sex, Veelas take great pleasure in dominating those that fall victim to their allure, but, those that can withstand their allure the allow to dominate them. Yous allure must be very strong to affect me. I am way to old for you and of an incompatible species. But that does not excuse what you did!”, she finally yelled.

 

**_Two Year Later_ **

 

    I was sitting under my favorite tree in the forest surrounding Hage. It wasn’t the biggest but definitely one of the oldest. Jaz said it was ebony. Hedwig was sitting on a branch not to far from the bottom. I myself was thinking of what I wanted to do in the future. Normally I wouldn’t even care about things like the future, why think of tomorrow when there’s so much of today to go through, but Sister Lily got concerned after she saw me scoff at one of the older village children for saying he wanted to be a Magic Knight. I don’t know how she could be so concerned with the future when she should be more concerned about now. I mean we live in a poor village in the forsaken realm. Future careers seem more like long term goals. Yes. I think I’d much rather think about what we should do today. Today could have a profound effect on tomorrow. “Jaz!”, I called. “Yes.”, Jasmine said appearing from within my locket. “Are there any other special skills and abilities that being Veela gives me, something profitable?”, I ask. “No, Master, there isn’t. Though, in our old world Veelas frequently lived on and owned vineyards. Some of the best and most cherished wines that existed were made by Veelas as well as Elves.”, Jaz bragged. “Wine?”, I ask. “You mean that red stuff the adults drink during communion? How do you make that?”, I questioned. “It’s just fermented grapes. Different grapes make different wine. The age of the wine also contributes to the taste and quality of the wine.”, Jaz lectured. “Your grandparents sent a wine cellar with you and with it hundreds of bottles of non alcoholic practice wine, it’s just water that has been transmuted to taste like wine, so you could learn the quality stuff from swill. It’s a common practice in your old world.”, she continued. “If you want to be a winemaker, you’re going to have to learn about the product. Come we can start now.”, she finished while leading me back to the village. Hedwig landed on my shoulder and hitched a ride.

 

Back at the church Jaz had set out hundreds of glasses, each had about an inch of what was basically juice. After an annoying amount of tasting and bathroom breaks, I started to understand what was considered good wine. I thought it was all gross. Jaz said I had I had an unrefined palate. I blew a raspberry. “Does wine have to be made with grapes. You described wine as fermented grapes. Does that mean we could ferment other fruits and even vegetables and create different wines?”,I asked. Jaz smiled and said, “Yes you can ferment other fruits and vegetables, but it won’t always create wine. Actually there’s a something called mead that’s made with honey. Anything that has sugar, can make alcohol when exposed to yeast.”. “The first thing we should do is buy land in and around Hage.”, I said. Jaz frowned at this. “Why buy land, you have many acres in your locket.”, she offered. “Yes I do, but I think people would be more willing to buy if they knew where it came from. It would hard to explain that it all came from my locket. Even if I could explain, I would have to suffer through people expressly trying to steal the locket to get the treasures inside. I know you Elves wouldn’t let that happen, but eventually it’ll get annoying. Besides, this would be a way for our village to also reap some of the benefits of hosting a vineyard.”, I explained. “That’s actually very well thought out.” Jaz commented. “I also think we should use enchanted green houses. The weather is pretty inconsistent. It also frees from having to cut down any of the trees surrounding the  village. We should start by buying land, with the rest of the elves we could get a few greenhouses up with in a few days.”, I said while Jaz took notes. “Maybe… Maybe we should clear away some of the trees and plant some fruit trees and magical trees. It wouldn’t hurts to have some magical wood.”, I said suggested. “Until then, we can experiment in the locket. I know that there’s a time dilation field in there to experiment with.”, I finished. Before I could question the status of the wand, Jaz said that the elves would construct for me, an infant’s cry filled that air. Father carried in two cradled babes, one as silent as a church mouse the other roaring like a lion. “What are those?”, I asked in clear disgust for the babies. “They are your new brothers.”, Father answered. “Uhh.”, was all I could say. “I found them outside abandoned.”, Father explained. “Father, you know how you taught me to not just pick anything off the ground. That even if they look abandoned that they could just be waiting for their parent?”, I say recalling finding that abandoned kitten and wanting to adopt it. “I think this lesson applies to this.”, I say motioning towards the two babies. “Harry! They are two abandoned babes. I hope you aren’t suggesting leaving them outside to perish?!”, Father exclaimed. “No! No. Just give them a night. Maybe their parents will pick them up. Just because they’re outside of the church and alone doesn’t mean they have to live here. Maybe they can live in a cave or something.”, I offered. “Harry. You don’t actually mean that. I mean it wasn’t that long ago that I found you outside our little church.”, Father tried. “Exactly. Little church. Emphasis on **LITTLE**. There isn’t enough room for the squatters. Besides. Babies are loud, messy, and just plain annoying. Do you really want to invite that kind of calamity into our lives?”, I say. “Well no one’s asking you to raise them, Harry. In fact you’ll never have to be around them at all.”, Father said with finality. “Fine. Don’t call those things my brothers either.”, I said out of spite. Father looked relatively hurt by my obvious dislike. “Why did you say all of those horrible things?”, Jaz asked. “Babies make grown ups irrational. I don’t want Father or Sister Lily to do something stupid to protect one of them, especially if it means that one of them dies in the hypothetical exchange.” I explained. Green flashes filled my mind. “Why anyone would sacrifice themselves for a loud, messy, selfish little stranger I’ll never understand.”, I said more to myself but still out loud.

  


**_3 Weeks Later_ **

 

    Wine production was slow. Mainly because growing grapes and other fruit took time. The land was bought and the elves were building green houses under the cover of night and people repelling wards. The two monsters were screaming and stinking up the church, and Father and Sister Lily were spending all of their time taking care of them or handling their other responsibilities. At least I still had Jaz. Also my wand was finished. It was made of ebony and one of Hedwig’s tail feathers. I was spending most of my time learning wand movements and learning spell theory, the former of the two I had to do independently since Elves can’t use wands. When I’m not studying, I’m exploring the Clover Kingdom. It’s easy to do this when you have a pheonix friend that can flame teleport you anywhere. I’ve been to most of the villages in the Forsaken realm and the Royal Capital. I can get away with going cause I say it’s scouting potential demographics. Right now I was looking through Herbology and Druid books trying to find spells and rituals that can be used to speed up crop growth and production without sacrificing taste and quality. Just when I thought I was close to figuring something out, that loud mouth brat started screaming. “Damnit.”, I said quietly as not to be scolded by Sister Lily who was oddly not present, nor Father for that matter. “Huh?” I said while walking through the church. “Where are they.”, I question myself trying to block out the infantile crying. After a few minutes I gave in and went to check on the baby. As I came upon Asta’s crib I was hit by the scent of the foulness coming from his cloth diaper. “ Gross. I don’t get paid enough for this.”, I said to myself. As Asta notice my approach his cries tapered off into soft whimpering. “Goodness. You got a set of lungs on you. Must have been a lion in your last life or something.”, I said while picking him up from his crib. “I really shouldn’t be doing this. I’m only six. Sometimes I hate being part Dragon. My mind mature entirely to fast.”, I said  to Asta, while changing his cloth. Once Asta was clean and not screaming I went to lay him back down. I went to walk away but he started whimpering again. “What is it?”, I asked. He just gave me a look that made him look like he was sucking on something. “Really. I have to feed you too? You’ve got to to be kidding me.”, I ranted to myself. I levitated his crib to the table I was working at and went to search for his food. “Now Sister Lily usually give you two sheep milk. I know there’s a better alternative. There’s a potion called Mother’s Milk my dad used to give me when Mom was busy. I know I can make it. Even as a baby I had perfect recall.”, I said taking a large pot out. “Okay I need two gallons of water, sage, mint, lavender, honey, ground ginger, two drops of magical blood, three drops of beautification potion, and one drop of strengthening potion. If I’m not mistaken mom was kinda on the fence about this potion, said if we were going to use it then we would make it at home. I guess it is safer that way.”, I ranted while putting the potion together. During the lulls in my ranting Asta would babble back at me as if he was trying to keep a conversation between us. The potion was done within fifteen minutes. All it needed was to cool, which I sped up by using magic to cool the air around the pot. After it was cool I filled six bottles with the pale green potion. I place five under a preservation charm and approached Asta. “Here you go brat.”, I said while holding the bottle to his mouth. Every couple ounces I would burp him then feed him a bit more. after six ounces he slowed down and started to doze. I burped him once more and got a bit of flatulence before laying him down to sleep. “How old are you?”, I asked the sleeping Asta. There’s no way he’s a newborn. I levitate Asta back to his and Yuno’s shared nursery. As I set him down Yuno started to stur. “At least the got you on a schedule. After changing and feeding Yuno I was allowed to go back to my book in piece. Upon approaching the table I saw a smiling Father and Sister Lily. “They’re still not my brothers.”, I said in aloof and went back to my research.

  


**_4 Years Later_ **

  


  

  I had succeeded. Hage was a happening spot. What started as a small vineyard became a large farm that became capable of exporting produce. We mainly only deal with the Witches of the Forest. Well… Actually Sister Lily deals with them. Apparently they only acknowledge females. At the moment I’m sitting in my top secret tree house. Just to be clear, it is a hollowed out tree that’s been expanded and preserved with runes and super hard diamond strength resin. The tree house is mainly for business, but it also gets used for some privacy. Having two male brats, and a younger female brat makes. It hard to focus sometimes. Reports say that my wines and liquors are popular in other villages and the Capital. Hage gets a lot of visitors too, so local economy is booming. Some of the Elves have created their own businesses. Jaz and a few other Elves have a bakery called _Lily’s._ Of course they wore glamouring bracelets. They used their bakery to share breads and pastries from our old world. They’re quite popular and often receive customers from all over the kingdom. Another group of Elves have bought more land and have been using it as a ranch. They’ve taken a couple hundred Wagyu Cows from the locket and started _The Best Beef Farm_. They also wear glamouring bracelets, but they hire men from the village to help with they work load. Asta and Yuno have progressed since the crappy babies they used to. Yuno, although timid, has great magical power. Asta...There’s something fishy with Asta. As far as we can tell, this is an at least 97% magical world. The chances of Asta being a squib is infinitesimal. Also, when the diagnostic spell was used, it showed that he’s extremely magical. Something’s blocking him. I gave them both things to help them learn to focus and train, both body, mind and magic. Yuno and Asta both received focusing stones to help them learn meditation. Yuno received a magic control book. Asta to make up for his lack of magic was given books on Divination, Astrology, Cosmology, and Runes. When I have time I teach them Potions. I was broken from my concentration by screams and shouts followed  by a ground shaking explosion. I grab my wand and leave my house.

  


It didn’t take me long to find out that the village was under attack by Diamond Kingdom knights led by one of the eight shining generals nonetheless. “Elves!”, I called all of them to me. “Move as many of the citizens to the emergency tree houses. Be speedy.”, I commanded. “Right!”, they all said in unison before disappearing. Time to take out the trash. I sprout my wings and gripped my wand. “Flagellum Flamma!”, I incanted. Many of the grunts were incinerated… no crememated by my homing rope of fire. I couldn’t think about about the fact that I had just killed 40 or 50 people with one spell. I roared and unleashed my dragon flames upon the few foot soldiers left. It was so hot and so fast that they couldn’t avoid it.  Being part dragon makes my fire based magic stronger, but I learned early on that using them makes me more ferocious. It brings the dragon closer to the surface. The shining general that led them saw his comrades fall and tried to run. “You’re not going anywhere!”, I roared. Very faintly sense that incoming mages at high from the south-east. I quickly catch up to him and was dead set on using a cutting curse to take his head off. My move failed me when the general activated a spell that saw me flying directly into a cloud of black poison gas. My sight became distorted and it became hard to breath. I was losing altitude. “Like an annoying fly that just met its end. You killed a lot of my commerads today, and to think you’re only a child. I should take you back to diamond kingdom for reconditioning. Even if we failed to take the source of this village’s sudden source of prosperity.”, The general monologues. During his rant, I had drifted to the ground. I landed on my knees and my wings receded. I directed most of my attention to to burning up the poison in me. By the time the general had finished his rant he was firmly on the ground and facing me. with his outstretched hand. “Then again, maybe I should kill you.”, he suggested. By this point most of the poison was done away with, but I was still suffering from some paralysis. Honestly, I wanted nothing more than to rip him apart with my bare claws. A growl escapes my throat and smoke from my nose. “Goodbye child.”, he said with a devious smirk. “Chronostasis!”, and unknown voice shouted. “Took you long enough.”, I growled. “But what do you expect. You magic knights don’t care about us commoners. You wouldn’t have even come here if those diamond kingdom knights weren’t within the Clover Realm.”, I stated. “Was this the only one?”, the unknown knight asked. “No.”, I growled. “The others are inn the village, cremated to ash.”, I stated. “those weaklings were relatively easy to kill. This one would have been as well, I had him on the run. Then he poisoned me.”, I reported, while still on my hands and knees because of my inability to move. “You’re poisoned?! Why didn’t you say so?!”, he asked frantically. “The poisoned has already been burned away. I’m just paralyzed.”, I explained. “And you killed the other invaders?”, he asked. “Are you deaf or stupid?”, I ask. “Of course I killed them. I already said that.”, I said. “Okay. Okay. I was just confirming what I heard. My name is Julius Novachrono. I’m a Senior Magic Knight First Class.”, he introduced. “La de da. Aren’t you a big man. Now can I get some help. I did say I was paralyzed.”, I reminded him. “Oh, sorry.”, he said while picking me up and carrying me bridal style. “What’s your name?”, he ask. “Hadrian Gregory-James Potter Black Gryffindor Peverelle. The owner of the Vineyard, Lily’s, and The Best Beef Farm. According to that General they were after me. The source of this Village’s sudden prosperity.”, I explain. “Such a long name for a small person.”, he said semi mockingly. I abuse the tiny bit of mobility I’ve regained to face Julius. I bare my fangs and release a tiny bit of fire. “Care to repeat that?”, I demanded. “No. Not at all.”, he responded with a goofy grin. “I’m regaining my mobility. You can put me down now.”, I said as we approach the village. As my feet hit the ground, I finally look upon my… savior. He was a relatively tall man, blond hair, blue eyes and grey cloak. My legs slightly give out, but I catch myself. I unfurelle my wings and levitate by his side. “Captain! This one’s still alive!”, another Magic Knight called. “What!?”, I yelled. “Uhm? Well this one suffers from third degree burn and is in critical, but he breathing.”, the same knight said. I raised my wand to the foreign knight and spoke  the killing curse. A flash of green saw the him dead and the Clover Knights surprised. Before anyone could do anything I used a druid spell that converts dead bodies into nutrients for the surrounding plants and soil. The recently killed knight and all the cremated knights were swallowed by the earth and new flowers sprung up. “What did you do?”, Julius ask. “I sacrificed them to replenish the vitality of the planet.”, I said while levitating a bit away. “Elves!”, I called. “Master?”, they all responded. “Release the lockdown. The battle is over.”, I said. Faster than I could react Jaz brought Asta and Yuno to my location. “Big Brother!”, they both shouted while tackling me out of the air. “Ouch. My wing. And I’m not your brother!”, I shout. “We were so worried about you!”, Yuno cries. “Uhg.”, I groan. He’s such a crybaby. “We heard an explosion and we were all in the tree and Jaz-chan said you were fighting. We were so worried.”, Asta cried. I toss my handkerchief to him. “Please brat? Clean your face.”, I begged. “Big Bro, what are you gonna do about the Vineyard? One of them was damaged. And rebuilding, it’s going to take forever.”, Asta lamented. “Uhh! Let me up.”, I said. “Reparo Maxima”, I incanted. Slowly the the ground started to shake and buildings and roads started to repair itself. The greenhouse remained the same. Something that heavily enchanted has to be fixed manually. Slowly people started to fill into the once vacant village. “Don’t worry. Your all safe and your humble little village is being repaired.”, said a random Knight trying to take credit for my deeds. “I don’t know why you said anything. Big Bro was the one that saved everyone!”, Asta yelled. “Yeah! And he was the one that’s fixing the village right now!”, Yuno spoke up. “And don’t think I didn’t catch the backhanded insult against our village. Forsaken realm or not, we’re proud of our village. And just for your information, That little green curse I used earlier is unblockable by magical means. And it’s not even the worst spell I can use on you.”, I said threateningly. ”Wanna test me?”, I finally ask. “I’ll have you know you filthy commoner that I… AHHHH!”, he screams while falling to the ground. “Cruciatus: curse, Incantation: Crucio. It quite literally tortures whoever is under it. It’s said by most that it feels like a thousand knives jabbing someone everywhere on your body. But the truth is that it affects everyone differently. Not all pains are physical. But whatever pain is felt eventually it damages your body. A person could even go brain dead if under long enough. Even my monologue is cutting it dangerously close to making seriously irreparable damage. I’ll save you today, but next time I won’t go so easy.”, I said explaining myself. I cut the spell off but the knight remains twitching. “You’ll need a special nerve tonic that only this filthy little commoner can make. Good luck getting it.”, I say while floating in a different direction. “Now get out of my village. We don’t need stuck up knights and nobles stinking it up. Unless your going to buy something you can leave.”, I said completely leaving. “Wait!”, Julius yells to me. “What?”, I ask. “My name is Julius Novachrono.”, he states. “Yes. I know that.”, I say. “I am the Captain of the Grey Stags. I want you on my squad. You have awesome and down right scary magic. What’s scarier is that you don’t even have a grimoire yet. I think You’d make an amazing Magic Knight and I want to be your Captain.” he said while holding out a cloak. I looked at it before taking it. “I’ll think about it.”. I throw a vial to him and say, “Give this to him if you feel he deserves it.”, I say while flying off. “Why did you ask someone like that to be a Stag. Did you see those spells.”, a random Knight ask. Julius took a solemn expression before it exploded with wonder. “I know! He has wonderful magic that I know nothing about. Plus these potions. He’s amazing.”, he finished with  stars in his eyes.

  


**_With Harry_ **

    

 

Although I'm a generous distance away, my sensitive ears picked up the conversation. “What a weirdo.”, I say to myself.


End file.
